


Do You Believe In Luck?

by that_one_67_impala



Series: Do You Believe In Luck? [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: ASL, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Deaf Clint Barton, EVENTUAL SMUT I PROMISE, F/M, Irondad, M/M, Peter doesn't eat, Peter knows sign, Wade is worried, bucky is the cool uncle, lots of fluff, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_67_impala/pseuds/that_one_67_impala
Summary: Peter never really believed in luck. He wished on eyelashes and shooting stars, but he didn't *believe* in it. That is until he's hunted by an organization known for their experiments on mutants and mutates of all ages. Luck and love help overcome incredible obstacles and get Peter out of the stickiest situation of his life; all while fighting with the fact that he's falling for the mercenary with a hit list higher than the number of people the Avengers and Peter have saved combined.I will update tags as the chapters are uploaded. The cover art will be done by October 31 by an amazing person (@arteskizo) on Tumblr. {Check them out dudes their art is AMAZING}





	Do You Believe In Luck?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Prologue to the story. Hopefully, if you're this far you're gonna read it since it will help the title make more sense. {Plus the title might come in later..... Ooooh} 
> 
> Also: This prologue takes place about ten months before the actual story; it's when he and Wade had first kissed. Spoiler!

There’s not a lot that’s enjoyable about Queens on a cold October night at nearly two a.m.; that’s what Wade would have been telling himself about two months ago before he’d met this awkward and adorkable little superhero. 

Speaking of the devil, there he swings in now.

“Web-head!” Wade called out, waving his arm exaggeratedly in the air with a wide grin.

Wade being as happy as he was, was already an anomaly in itself, let alone the fact that he had his mask off and shared his identity with the other superhero, even if Spider-Man didn’t return the favor.

Peter swung himself to Wade and dropped down beside him and perched on the ledge before clearing off a spot on the roof near Wade, pushing away taco wrappers and Chinese food containers [since Wade apparently can’t pick a freaking country to eat from] and sat down beside his friend.

They sat in silence for a while, Wade’s mask pulled off beside him and Peter’s pulled up to his nose as they ate in the peaceful quiet.

That’s one of the things Wade likes most about these nights and mornings with the web-slinger; they don’t have to talk. Sure, it’s hard for Wade not to talk, but when he doesn’t, and Peter doesn’t, and they just sit there in the near silence except for the crinkling of fast food wrappers, paper bags, and containers, it’s damn near poetic. It’s Wade and his best friend [totally not a gay fantasy] sitting on a roof in the freezing weather at two in the morning, looking over a city that’s eerily quiet, but will soon be bustling and loud and filled with busy people heading off to work at ungodly hours when he and Peter will just be getting home. 

It’s things like this that make Wade think that suffering through Weapons Plus’ experiments and enhancements was completely worth it. And to be honest, if this is how his life ends up, if he still ends up on this roof next to Peter almost every morning and they sit in the perfect silence almost every morning, he’d suffer through those experiments and enhancements a thousand times, if he could end up here each time.

It was nearly three in the morning before either made a move or sound. 

“Hey, Webs?” Wade asked roughly, swallowing his last bite of Chinese noodles, putting all the trash in a large bag and pushing it behind them.

“Yeah, Wade?” Peter answered, pulling his mask back down as he turned to the mercenary, studying his scarred and contemplating face.

“Do you believe in luck?” He asked, turning away from Peter to look out at the skyline.

There wasn’t really a reason behind the question, he was just wondering. Sometimes the answers people give you to the most simple questions or to the questions that catch them off guard tell you the most about them.

The boy seemed to really think about this for a minute before taking in a breath, a somewhat quizzical expression spreading on his face under the mask as he answered, “No, not really. I mean, I make wishes on eyelashes and shooting stars and dandelions, but I don't think anyone's inherently 'lucky' I guess,” He shrugged, “Why, do you?”

Wade smiled softly, huffing a laugh as he nodded, making Peter tilt his head. “Yeah, I definitely believe in it.”

“Why?”

“Because, somehow, after all the shit I’ve been through, I was lucky enough to end up here.” Peter tilted his head even more at this and the eyes on his mask squinted, making Wade laugh and elaborate, “After all the experiments and enhancements from Weapons Plus, all the years I spent hating the way I looked, here you come. Swinging into my life and knocking me off my feet, quite literally on more than one occasion.” Peter laughed softly at this. “Somehow, in this weird, fucked up, backwards world, I have just enough luck to have met you and be able to see you every night. You and all your bubbly personality and your crude jokes that, at times, put mine to shame. Your sarcastic nature, everything.”

Peter was blushing hard by now, thankfully hidden by his mask. Wade reached over and hooked his finger with Peter’s. The boy looked up at Wade. Seeing the opportunity, Wade decided to lean in, lift Peter’s mask up past his lips, and kiss them softly.

Almost instantly, Peter covered his lips with his hand as he blushed furiously, looking down very embarrassed, but not hating or disliking what Wade had done one bit, strangely.

“Yep,” Wade nodded, licking his lips as if confirming a suspicion, “I definitely believe in luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! It took a lot of procrastinating to get it done! Sorry, it's kinda short, the first chapter will be a lot longer! 
> 
> Also: Don't panic, guys, the Prologue and Epilogue of this series will be separate parts of the series, that's why it says there's only one chapter. Also, I'm making a playlist for this so be patient with me.


End file.
